Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical range finder, and more particularly, to a rotating optical range finder.
Description of Related Art
Distance measurement can be performed by direct measurement with a ruler or triangulation. Due to the limitation in length, the ruler is not suitable to measure a long distance. Triangulation is applicable to measure a long distance, but two persons are required in the measurement in that the observation mark is setup by a person, and the measuring instrument is controlled by another one. Further, it is troublesome to incur a larger error as conducting a longer distance measurement.
Recently, laser range finders are more and more popular for the distance measurement, and thus becomes one of the most important tools in distance measurement. Principally, the laser range finder sends a laser pulse of a narrow beam toward an object and measures the time taken by the pulse to be reflected from the object and back to the sender.